wedding gone wrong
by liulishu
Summary: the wedding day, with aizen finally dead, they thought they could have a peaceful life together. it was supposed to be the happiest day of their lives. but, someone had to come and destroy everything. all he could do was protect her with his metal handgun, with enemies here that want to take their lives, will they ever make it back to karakura alive? one-shot, please review/comment


This is my first time writing a one-shot. The song used is **kusabi by oku hanako**. Hope you enjoy it. It's very long though!

Type: one-shot

Anime: bleach

Pairing: hitsuhina (hitsugaya toushiro and hinamori momo)

Genre: romance, drama, crime

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, tite kubo does. :) i do own the bottle of bleach in my house though xD

* * *

Hinamori's p.o.v.

I had awakened from my short sleep, and was busy preparing for today was the big day I had waited all my life. Today was my wedding day, to be married to the love of my life. We had been through so many things together, and we both had waited today to come for too long. Usually on a big day like this, there would be some international hairdresser or make-up artist to get me ready, but nope, today I will do everything by myself. Is it because I can't afford an international hairdresser? Not exactly, I could if I wanted. But there were much more reasons to it, like…I'm on an island.

My husband-to-be name is hitsugaya toushiro. He has white hair, turquoise eyes, muscular toned body, but is considered quite short for his age. He is a professional top-secret agent, working for an agency called "gotei 13". Because of his job, we went through a lot. Like, we found out that there was a traitor inside the gotei 13. His name was aizen sosuke. Aizen sosuke used my undenying loyalty towards him to get gotei 13's secret files, almost killed me and my husband-to-be, and killed many innocent people. After the long fight, he was finally killed…by my husband-to-be. After everything that we've been through, betrayal, sorrow…we just didn't want anything more than a peaceful wedding.

We decided to get married on an unknown island. No tourist spots, no giant buildings or malls. There was a church there, and there was only one priest.

I finished doing my hair and make-up. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I pinched my cheek and I felt pain.

"It's not a dream."

Finally, I can have a peaceful life with my husband. No more death missions, no more blood shedding fights, I won't have to experience the pain in my heart every time he said "I'll be back soon. I promise", not knowing whether will he actually make it back in one-piece every time.

I walked out of the small house, and was on my way to the church.

* * *

Hitsugaya's p.o.v.

I was standing in front of the priest, all dressed in white. Today I will get to marry my long awaited love. I know we've both been through too much, and she was never at ease whenever I left for missions. I remembered just before getting onto the private plane to get to this island, kurosaki, kuchiki, abarai, matsumoto, kyoraku, and ukitake all gave me their blessings. I still remember matsumoto's crying face and kurosaki's usual smile.

Just a few months ago, I had successfully killed our traitor, aizen. It was a painful memory, for both me and her. But today, I will leave all my uneasy feelings aside, and focus on my soon-to-be-wife.

The door to the church opened, and I saw the most breathtaking sight I've ever seen. The brunette wasn't wearing much make up, but she was already pretty to begin with. Her bangs fell loose on the sides of her face; she had the most angelic smile I had ever seen. She wore a pure white layered wedding dress, matched with diamond stilettos, on her neck was a diamond necklace given by matsumoto and the others. She walked slowly towards my way, expression not changing.

We stood side by side, facing the priest in front of us.

"You may now exchange rings." Said the priest.

The wedding rings were pure silver, both carved our initials, _m & t._ We exchanged rings and looked back at the priest.

"do you hinamori momo, vow to love hitsugaya toushiro as your beloved husband, no matter sick or old, love him as your own, for eternity and beyond?" the priest asked.

"Yes, I do." Answered hinamori.

"Do you hitsugaya toushiro, vow to love hinamori momo as your beloved wife, no matter sick or old, and love her as your own, for eternity and beyond?" asked the priest.

"I do. Without hesitation." I replied.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Said the priest.

I turned to look at the woman beside me; she looked at me with the same gaze. I gave her a kiss on the lips, it felt like it lasted forever.

We broke our kiss, and held hands.

"You look stunning hinamori." I said.

"Why thank you hitsugaya-kun." She replied.

The priest left the church to let the couple have their privacy.

"Ne, hinamori. Do you remember? The first time we met? We met at a café in downtown, you spilled coffee all over me and you kept apologizing. After that, we started to get to know each other more, and we became friends. Who knew we would become lovers in the middle, and husband and wide in the end?" I said.

"Of course I remember that! It was a very special meeting because it led me to find my true love." Replied hinamori.

"ne, hinamori… if I had never told you that I was working for the gotei 13, would we still have been together? Somehow, I just feel like if I had the chance to go back in time, I might have not wanted to tell you anything about the gotei 13. Because it ended up hurting you, and I will never forgive myself for it.." I said worried.

"hitsugaya-kun, even if you didn't told me anything about the gotei 13, I would still find out somehow. It's not your fault that I got hurt, and I will never blame you for it. Hitsugaya-kun, don't ever regret the decisions you've made, take it as a lesson. Right here, right now, I'm here standing in front of you, I'm fine and you have to stop shouldering these things. I would have never been able to live that day if it weren't for you protecting me. I love you and I'd do anything for you, hitsugaya-kun." Hinamori replied truthfully.

"hinamori…I love you always, and you know that right?" I asked.

She took my hand and joined with mine.

"of course I know that. Hitsugaya-kun, even if one day I'm gone, I want you to promise me that you'll live on. No matter how hard it seems, I want you to continue living, and don't give up no matter what. If you love me truthfully, that live on for me, k?" she said desperately.

"ok… but you should not give up too, even if I'm not by your side, I want you to know my heart will always be yours and yours only. Promise that you'll not think lowly of your own life." I replied worried.

"got it, hitsugaya-kun! Now, shall we enjoy the rest of our day?" hinamori asked.

"of course, my dear wife!" I replied happily as we both walked outside.

* * *

_Back at the small house_

I and hinamori sat on the couch, talking about our memories.

"Ne, hitsugaya-kun, what do you think rangiku-san will do once we get back to karakura?" asked hinamori.

"Hmm…she'll probably throw one of her biggest party, invite everyone in karakura, turn my house upside down, and leave all the damage bills to be paid by me." I replied casually.

"Yeah, rangiku-san always does that! What about rukia-san and kurosaki-san? Do you think they'll actually get married?" asked hinamori.

"Kurosaki and kuchiki? They'll probably get married quite soon, since kurosaki's father is always asking kuchiki to be his 3rd daughter. And kuchiki's brother is really strict when it comes to protecting kuchiki. Hah, no need to worry. I'm sure they'll work out, since they both care about each other but they just don't admit it." I replied.

Hinamori rested her head on my shoulder, I locked my fingers with hers.

"Hinamori, take a look at your right hand." I said.

She gazed at her right hand. Her gaze was now focused on the silver ring.

"Do you know why I didn't want to get you a diamond on our ring?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"It's because, I think the relationship we have is more priceless than anything in this world. I don't think a diamond is worth of our relationship, that's why I rather carved our names onto our rings. This ring not only symbolizes the status of our relationship, but also includes our countless memories together, our happiness, our sorrow, and it just means that how important you are to me. So when you wear this ring, you are not only , but a very important part of my life." I said seriously.

She looked at me with those chocolate eyes, trying hard to make sure she doesn't shed tears.

"Thank you, hitsugaya-kun. I will treasure this ring like my life. Hitsugaya-kun, thank you…for always being there for me." hinamori replied.

"There is no need to thanks, we're husband and wife now, right?" I said with a smile.

She gave me a smile too.

"Do you want something to drink? I'm thirsty." I asked while heading over to the kitchen.

"Coffee with extra cream please!" she replied.

While I was taking out two coffee mugs from the cupboard, I gazed outside of the kitchen window. This island was surrounded by jungles, so it was pretty hard trying to find a good view. But what got my attention was that probably 50 meters from this house was a few shadows in the jungle. Since I was a professional agent of the gotei 13, observing was what I practically did every day. What was weird that this was an unknown island, only a very, very small amount of people lived here. Which was weird why would there be anyone near this house? It seemed strange, and when I think something is strange, it has 90% accuracy that I'm right.

I went into my room, and searched for the metal suitcase that I was so used to bringing every day. I opened it and revealed inside was my personal handgun, designed specifically for me by kurotsuchi of the research and development team in gotei 13. It also revealed a special tiny distress signal alerter in the shape of a lighter. I took the "lighter" and put it in my pocket. The handgun was strapped to my waist, and a couple of bullets were being put into my pocket as well. I took out the high-class looking binoculars from the suitcase and headed towards the kitchen window.

"hitsugaya-kun? Why are you taking out your gadgets?" she asked curious.

I ignored her question and continued observing the shadows.

I looked around and realized that there wasn't just one shadow, but quite a few, maybe around a small gang of 15. All of the shadows were somewhere near my house, more suitably, surrounding the area. I looked closer at one of the person's face hiding somewhere in the jungle. I realized it was a little girl with short light green hair. Her eyes were light pink. Where have I seen her before…? I was stunned for a few seconds until I remembered where I saw her. She's the girl who's always with coyotte starrk, the #1 espada of aizen's gang. I thought kyoraku and ukitake had finished starrk, why is she even here?

"Hinamori, one of aizen's people is here. We're leaving its dangerous." I said while taking out my phone to take a look at the island's map.

"Aizen…? Why are his men even here?" asked hinamori.

"Probably here to assassinate me, you know take revenge for aizen." I said while quickly analyzing the map.

"What do we do now?" hinamori asked worried.

"We're surrounded by a large range of jungles. His men have probably surrounded the area. We'll escape through the back door, we will have to wander in the jungle and escape them before backup and our transportation arrives." I said while pressing the small button of the "lighter" which sent a distress signal back to HQ.

Hinamori looked at me with a worried look.

"Hinamori, before we leave, I have no guarantee that either of us will make it back alive. But, promise me that no matter what happens, put your own life as the only thing that matters right now, leave the fighting to me, and if you see danger, escape if you have the chance. I only have one gun, and we're obviously outnumbered, I won't be able to protect you while I'm fighting. So, promise me that, ok?" I said seriously.

She gazed at me and looked on the ground.

"I got it, hitsugaya-kun…" she answered softly.

We held each other's hand tightly, and opened the back door of the house. We sneaked quietly, hoping that they haven't noticed us. We walked through countless trees, trying to be careful to not make any large sounds. Slowly, slowly, walking through the forest without knowing the way, not knowing if death awaits us at the next second.

we walked for about an hour, trying to find some place to hide. Suddenly the forest floor was too slippery and hinamori slipped onto the ground making a big THUMB sound.

"what was that sound?" said a voice.

"it was coming from this direction!" said another voice.

I quickly picked up hinamori and we both ran. We both ran as fast as we could, hoping that they won't catch up.

"There they are!" said a voice just behind us.

Both our hearts skipped a beat. I took out my handgun and began to shoot the nearest enemy which was right behind us. More and more started to gather around us, we ran even faster. A few started catching up, and they shot bullets at us without hesitation. We ran but I could only do as much damage as shoot them one by one. I didn't have time for that, we were in a life or death situation.

"hinamori let's run faster, you find a place to hide when I give you the signal so I can finish them off." I said.

She gave me a nod.

The enemies were getting slower and were out of sight. But they weren't far, this only earned us the most 15 seconds. I gave hinamori the signal and she hid some bushes that were only a few meters from where I was standing. I hid behind a nearby tree waiting for them to come.

2 enemies came first. I pointed my gun without hesitation and shot them in the chest. The next came 3 more. I was able to successfully shot the first one, but I missed the other two. I shot again, but they shot back. When it comes to assassination, the point that will determine the winner or loser is the speed and accuracy. I took a deep breath. 5 seconds. 5 seconds and it's all over if I don't hit even one of them. I focused my handgun on one of the person, and pulled the trigger.

He fell down and it was a successful hit. But the other person started shooting at me already, I was able to block the bullets but it was a close distance encounter. I rushed up to him with all my might and punched him in the face. He dropped his weapon. It was a fight of fists, we struggled and I ended up on top of him. I gave him the fatal blow on the chest. I didn't realize that there was another enemy behind me pointing his gun at me.

Just as he was about to pull the trigger hinamori pushed him with full force which ended up him landing on the ground. Hinamori used all her force to kick him with her high-heeled diamond stilettos. He ended up coughing blood at became unconscious.

"Luckily we don't usually fight, I wouldn't really want to be the one under your stilettos. " I said sarcastically.

"hm, those kendo classes finally paid off." She said with a smile.

She picked up the gun of one of the enemies.

I looked at her worried.

"you sure about this, hinamori? I don't really want you…staining your hands. If you're not ready for it I can do it." I said looking at her.

"Hitsugaya-kun, look at the situation now. It's either we die, or they die first. It's true that I've never picked up a real gun, and if I had to choose I wouldn't really want to murder anyone. But I will not leave you the only one to fight, I will do what I can right now, even if it's staining my hands forever." she replied seriously.

I looked at her in the eyes, she's serious.

"ok, but like I said before. Your safety is my number one priority. Stay down when it's dangerous." I replied.

She nodded back.

We continued walking side by side.

* * *

We kept on walking until we found a cave.

"hinamori, let's stay there for the time being." I said.

She nodded and we both walked in.

We sat side by side, together in this dark cave. It had been around 3 hours since I sent the distress signal, but even if taking a fast jet getting over here would take at least 6 hours. I shouldn't have choose somewhere this far from karakura.

"hitsugaya-kun." Hinamori called out my name.

"yeah?" I asked.

"do you think we'll be able to live on by the time backup comes?" she asked worried.

"I don't know too, hinamori. I'm sorry. Sorry for dragging you into this. Today was supposed to be the happiest day of your life, but it ended up being something like this…" I said.

"Don't say sorry hitsugaya-kun. When I said yes to marrying you I was prepared for these kinds of situations. I guess that's what you have to deal with when you're husband is a professional secret agent that specializes in assassination. But it's worth it because I got a handsome, caring, smart, cool, kind, touching husband. And he even has pure snow white hair!" hinamori said smiling.

"but I also got a kind, gentle, sweet, caring, loving wife who's always there for me whenever I need her. she's beautiful with her brunette hair, her big chocolate eyes and most important those sweet lips. But the only thing she lacks is the chest." I said with a grin.

She looked at me with a pissed face.

"hey, at least i don't have a height problem. You can't even ride the roller coaster the last time we went to that amusement park." Hinamori said laughing.

I could feel my veins popping. I grabbed her waist and pressed my lips against hers. We parted after the short kiss but heads still rested against each other. Sometime passed and hinamori suddenly talked.

"I still remember everything about that time, his face, his voice, his words, and the pain I felt when I realized he had betrayed me….i wanted to die so badly, I was so blind for believing his words, foolish for following him, and gave him the chance to steal the secrets of gotei 13." Hinamori suddenly said as tears started falling from her eyes.

I wiped her tears with my fingers, patting her on the head and burying her face in my chest while my arms wrapped around her slim figure.

"Hey..It's ok..It's ok..You don't have to cry. Everything's all over already, he's dead right now. he won't be able to hurt you anymore. So don't cry, don't waste your tears on someone who has caused you so much grief and pain. I'll always be by your side." I said slowly.

She silently shed tears as none of us said anything. As the time passed, both of us fell asleep from being exhausted.

I woke up suddenly, realizing that we were sleeping on the hard cold ground. I looked around, and saw hinamori sleeping on the ground. She was sound asleep, probably not used to all the running. I swept her bangs to the side of her face, making sure to be able to see her face. We had slept for more than an hour. Backup was probably gonna arrive in something more than an hour.

I gave hinamori a kiss on the cheek as I stood up. I loosed the buttons on my coat and used it cover the sleeping girl. I reloaded the bullets in my handgun, and took out a cigarette and lighted it. I inhaled the smoke of the small tube, then exhaling out the smoke again. I was supposed to quit smoking, but drastic times always made me nervous. (emiya kiritsugu much?)

I had killed or knocked out around 7 of the enemies. Considering that this was a small island, there should be at least 8 more enemies. What makes me worry is that coyotte starrk could still be alive. Considering that lilynette gingerback stubborn attitude, she couldn't have been able to gather so much information on her own. This is troublesome, starrk is a skilled gunslinger, able to use dual guns at once with high speed and accuracy. If I want to make it out alive, I'll have to deal with it fast. Considering the area of this island, the enemies are gonna find us in just some time. While hinamori sleeps here, it's the perfect time for me to deal with them. They'll be led towards my location and hinamori will be out of danger.

I took out the cigarette from my mouth and threw it onto the floor while stepping onto it to blow out the fire. I take a look back at hinamori who was sleeping.

_Please be safe. _

I walked out of the cave.

* * *

I have been walking all around for the past 30 minutes. Where the heck are those people? Now that I finally came out they're nowhere to be found! I took a deep breath. Calm down toushiro. There are other ways. If you can't find the enemy, then make the enemy come to you.

_Several minutes later_

'_Sound of leaves brushing against each other' _

"Hey, do you hear that?" said a voice.

'_Sound of leaves brushing against each other' _

"Yeah, I hear that. I think we found them!" said another voice.

The people were taking the bait. I was just a few meters away from the bait which was a couple braches of leaves tied together being swayed by the wind. They were coming closer and closer, I made sure my focus was pointed exactly at they're vital organs. Closer…and shoot! I managed to kill both of them with a swift shot, the others should have heard the gun shot and are rushing towards here. I changed my hiding spot and went to hide behind a wide tree which was a few meters away from the bodies.

"Hey! I found their bodies!" said a voice.

"Come on! They should be somewhere near!" said another voice.

"Where the heck is lilynette?" said another voice.

"how should I know? I thought she was with you?" answered another voice.

Four persons. i should be able to hit the first two with direct hits. But the other two will find out my location when I shoot…

Closer…closer…

And shoot! I pulled the trigger several times while changing my aim. The two persons fell down to the ground. The other two realized that it was a trap and immediately shot several bullets at where I was.

I took a gamble and showed myself from the shadows. I immediately shot at them.

One of the person fell down to the ground but the other person managed to dodge the other shots.

I rushed towards him giving him a punch to the face. But he was strong and punched me back. I kicked him with full force and he smashed onto the ground. I pointed my gun at him and pulled the trigger.

"not so fast chibi." Said lilynette while pointing a gun at my head from behind.

Shit I was caught off guard.

"What plans do you have? Kill me? Torture me?" I said calmly.

"not sure. That's up to starrk to decide." Said the small girl.

"starrk? I thought he was killed by kyoraku and ukitake?" I asked.

"Do you think starrk would die that easily? That old-geezer just shot him in the chest, but he missed his vital organs. Starrk is aizen-sama's #1 espada. He's going to kill you for killing aizen-sama." Said the little girl.

"Then what are you gonna do? Capture me and bring me back to him?" I asked.

"That's exactly what I'll do. I'll capture you. Talk about professional top secret agent of the gotei 13. Being captured by a little girl, how shameful." She said with a smirk.

"What's more shameful would be a little girl who thinks she can capture me alive. How naïve." I said.

"You don't have to protect your pride, you're obviously cornered by me! do you think I'm that weak? I'm as strong as starrk!" she said furiously lost in her words.

An opening.

I immediately turned around and punched her in the stomach.

"shit" she said as she pulled the trigger to her gun.

She missed hitting me but her reaction speed was fast. Before she hit the ground from taking my punch she aimed her gun at me and pulled the trigger.

Shit, I don't have time to dodge that attack.

The bullet shot through my right leg, just below the knee.

The pain shocked me but I continued to aim my gun at her and pulled the trigger twice.

She managed to block both bullets and widened the distance between us.

I breathed heavily. The right leg was shot. I won't be able to move faster. All I can depend on now is wait for an opening and shoot at the right time.

"hah. You think you can defeat me that easily? That's what you deserve punk!" she said while laughing.

"you won't be able to defeat me." I said while looking at her.

"hah?! You still trying to act tough? You're obviously out of luck! There's no way you'll be able to escape me now!" she said.

"really, prove it. Kill me. if you think you're not weak, then kill me." I said.

"I'm not gonna kill you! I'm gonna wait for starrk to finish you off!" she answered furiously.

"you don't even have the guts to kill me. weak. In the end, you're just a little girl." I said.

She was pissed. She focused her aim at me.

"shut up…shut up! I'm not weak! I'm not just a little girl!" she shouted obviously annoyed.

An opening.

"You're gonna regret what you've just said. You could have lived just a little longer. I'm gonna kill you." She said getting ready to pull the trigger.

I acted quickly and focused my aim at her. I pulled the trigger.

She also pulled the trigger at the same time as me.

I acted quickly and dodged her attack just a second before the bullet was about to hit me.

She received my attack. The bullet shot her chest as she fell to the ground.

"lily!" yelled starrk as he ran towards her body. (does he call her lily? I'm not sure.)

Coyotte starrk kneeled beside the body of the light green haired girl.

"Starrk…sorry…I'm sorry I had to leave you first." She said slowly.

"Lily! Don't die! You can't leave me alone again!" starrk desperately yelled.

"Starrk…you're not alone..i'm always by your side…" she said slowly while fading into death.

"Lily…." Starrk looked desperately at her face.

I pointed my handgun at starrk.

"don't move starrk." I said threatening him.

"you're the one who killed lily. First you killed aizen-sama, and now you killed lily…I'll never forgive you, I'm gonna bring you down to hell." He said while taking out his dual guns.

I pulled the trigger several times, but his reaction speed was too fast. He dodged all my bullets swiftly. He shoots back at me using both handguns.

Shit. I run trying to block his attacks. Then I shoot again at him while running for cover.

Missed. None of my attacks barely scratched him. I hide myself behind some trees, waiting for an opening. Or think of some plan.

"come on out. You're not gonna hide forever are you?" he said.

I checked my bullets, Barely enough to take him on for 2 minutes. Should I settle him using my fists? Bad Idea, I'd never be able to hit him when he has dual guns. I have to finish him off with my life on the line.

Hinamori…I'm sorry…looks like our time has come to an end…

I slowly shifted from my hiding place, hoping to be able to make a clean shot.

His back was faced towards me, I aimed my handgun at his back and pulled the trigger.

_Please hit him_

Starrk turned around just in time and successfully dodged the bullet.

Shit. I stood up with both my hands holding the metal handgun, and pulled the trigger again.

He blocked again and shot back with several bullets at me.

I swiftly kneeled down and pulled the trigger again.

The bullet scratched his left arm.

I rolled over the ground quickly while standing up again.

He shot again, both guns shooting at me while I ran and blocked the attacks.

Instead of running while attacking, I ran towards him pulling the trigge.

He pulled the trigger to his gun too, without hesitating he shot and aimed at me.

I pulled the trigger to my gun again.

_My time has come…please at least let the bullet hit him._

The first bullet I fired didn't hit him, neither did the second bullet.

_The bullet he shot got closer and closer. I'm going to die._

**Suddenly someone rushed in front of me. **

**As that person was about get hit, that person pulled the trigger of the gun she was holding. **

**I couldn't react. My eyes widened when the bullet hit that person's chest. **

"**hi..na…mo…ri..?" I said stunned.**

I quickly caught her body as she fell losing all her strength.

_Her brunette hair flowing down, her pure white dress stained with the color of red, her face gazed at me as she fell down, her eyes looked at me as if it was whispering "I finally protected you", her body fell into my arms. _

The bullet she fired successfully penetrates through starrk's body, making him fall onto the ground.

"Hinamori! Hinamori! Look at me! Don't die!" I screamed loudly as I kneeled down holding her in my arms.

She gathered her remaining strength to extend her hand towards my face. She touched my face with a smile.

"Don't leave me alone! I promised to live my remaining days with you together!" I said as tears started to fall down my cheeks.

She wiped away my tears.

"you won't be alone..our hearts are always together…you've always protected me back then..even if it meant sacrificing your own life in order to protect me…I'm happy that this time…I'll be the one to protect you…" she said smiling.

"don't say that..momo…please…" I said as tears wouldn't stop dripping.

"I love you..toushiro…thank you…for loving me back…" hinamori said while closing her eyes while falling into an eternal slumber.

_I laughed with you only when we kept together, I believed the day would continue  
I prefer to be a shadow with you than to begin hating you_

**I screamed while tears fall violently down onto the ground.**

_The last kiss stings by just touching  
Before my loving feelings flood and break you_

_Please hold me with your arms, I want to be doing this in even the slightest seconds_  
_I can't have a quarrel, a jealous,_  
_a glance of your face any more_

**Why? Why did faith have to play us like this? Why did it have to be you? Why did he take away the most precious thing to me?**

_I wonder why human make a failing promise easily  
We know there's nothing that can keep someone close anywhere_

_The last words sting because they are so gentle_  
_The two of us had over known each other_

**Hinamori…why did you give up your life for me? It should have been me! We could have lived a peaceful life, with a happy family and laughter filled days.**

_I want to put childlike you to my chest and stroke your hair  
I can't laugh at your side, sleep at your side,  
even call your name any more_

**How do you expect me to live on….without you by my side?**

"toushiro!" yelled ichigo as he and the team that just arrived rushed over here.

Ichigo stopped at his tracks, and was stunned. The orange haired man who usually had a scowl or smile just stood there, while looking at the ground.

"taichou!" yelled the strawberry blonde as she rushed towards me.

She looked at me, and covered her mouth with a hand. Tears dropped down as she looked at her beloved captain _broken. _

The other team members that arrived all stood there. None of them said a word. It was a sorrowful day for everyone.

* * *

_2 years later_

Name: hitsugaya toushiro

Age: 30

Status: single

Profession: 10th squad captain of the gotei 13 agency

Profession status: active

I walked down the sandy beach, wearing a Hawaiian high collared shirt, beach shorts, slippers and charcoal sunglasses. The sun was about to set, the sea glistened from the light rays.

It was the exact same view of that day.

_Flashback: _

"I didn't know you were such a romantic person, hitsugaya-kun. A sunset view at the beach? That's so not like you!" said a girl with brunette hair.

"uruse! I just felt like bringing you here!" a white haired boy said while blushing.

"sure~you do~" the brunette girl said as she twirled around the white haired boy.

"geez! Make fun of me would you! There's a perfect reason for this!" the white haired boy said.

"now really? What reason?" asked the brunette girl as she faced the white haired boy.

The white haired boy knelt down on one knee, blushing, he took out a box from his pocket.

The white haired boy opened the box which reveals to be a ring.

"Hinamori momo, I hitsugaya toushiro will love you and protect you for as long as we are together. I have never met anyone like you. You're kind and beautiful, caring and loving. I've fell in love with you ever since the first time we met…so please, would you be mine forever and marry me?" the white haired boy asked.

The brunette girl cried happy tears.

"Yes! Of course I will!" the girl replied happily.

The boy and the girl hugged each other and kissed.

_End of flashback_

I hold the necklace which binds two silver rings together dearly in my hand. Both rings were carved with the word _m & t. _I held it close to my chest.

I couldn't protect you hinamori… but I won't break my promise with you. I've continued to live on… even if you aren't here by my side… I'll use my remaining life to protect what's important to you. _The people here…I'll protect them… _

You don't have to worry hinamori. Kurosaki and kuchiki got married a few months ago. They'll be living a happy life from now on. Matsumoto's still matsumoto. She doesn't do work but she is doing great progress in maintaining the 10th squad.

Hinamori… I'll never be able to find someone that I can love as much as you… because I can't forget about you….

You were once and will still be my _everything_, hinamori.

* * *

well? do you like it? oh c'mon! don't be shy! please review! i will accept even if its criticism! so...did anyone cry? :0 i'm VERY VERY curious!


End file.
